Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electrocardiograph system, and more particularly, to an electrode connector including an electrically conductive member for facilitating positioning of an electrode on a patient.
Background of Related Art
Electrocardiograph (ECG) systems are widely used to obtain biopotential signals containing information indicative of the electrical activity associated with the heart and pulmonary system. To obtain biopotential signals ECG electrodes are applied to the skin of a patient in various locations and coupled to an ECG device, e.g., an “ECG monitor” or “ECG telemetry.” Placement of the electrodes is dependant on the information sought by the clinician.
The placement of the ECG electrodes on the patient has been established by medical protocols. The most common protocols require the placement of the electrodes in a 3-lead, a 5-lead or a 12-lead configuration. A 3-lead configuration requires the placement of three electrodes; one electrode adjacent each clavicle bone on the upper chest and a third electrode adjacent the patient's lower left abdomen. A 5-lead configuration requires the placement of the three electrodes in the 3-lead configuration with the addition of a fourth electrode adjacent the sternum and a fifth electrode on the patient's lower right abdomen. A 12-lead configuration requires the placement of 10 electrodes on the patient's body. Four electrodes, which represent the patient's limbs, include the left arm electrode (LA lead), the right arm electrode (RA lead), the left leg electrode (LL lead), and the right leg electrode (RL lead). Six chest electrodes (V1-V6 leads) are placed on the patient's chest at various locations near the heart. Three standard limb leads are constructed from measurements between the right arm and left arm (Lead I), the right arm and the left leg (Lead II) and the left arm to left leg (Lead III).
After placement of electrodes on the patient, the electrodes connect to an ECG device by an ECG lead set. One end of the ECG lead set, closest to the patient, connects to each electrode (alternatively, the electrodes may be integrated into the distal end of the ECG lead set) and receives biopotential signals from the body. The other end of the ECG lead set connects to the ECG input connector and supplies the biopotential signals received from the body to the ECG device.
To achieve proper results, the clinician, must be careful to place each electrode at its precise location on the patient. When using individual electrodes, this procedure can prove to be inconvenient, time consuming, and inaccurate. Accordingly, a need exists for an electrode connector that can aid precise placement of the electrode on the patient.